Boingo
Boingo is the hidden main antagonist of Hoodwinked! and the tertiary antagonist of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. He is Red's arch-nemesis and former best friend and the Evil Ski Team's leader and boss. Biography Beginnings Not much is known about Boingo. However, the reason for his evil, sadistic side is because of him becoming fed up with being the lowest, hard-working animal of the Big Bad Forest and having to answer to everyone else. In Hoodwinked! Boingo is first seen hitching a ride with Red on her bicycle. Red asks Boingo if he is still working for the Muffin Man, but the seemingly sad rabbit says that someone stole the recipes last night and as a result, lost his job. Red apologizes to Boingo for that and asks him if he is still running the cable car. Boingo tells Red he is, but says that it is nothing compared to eating goodies everyday. Pitying her friend, Red decides to give Boingo a carrot crumpet, one of the goodies in her basket, to cheer him up and he becomes jubilant and thanks her for this. Then Boingo happily hops away into the forest with his special treat and waves goodbye to Red. Later, Red hitches a ride in Boingo's cable car, with him saying how it isn't so bad to ride it as it is better to see the forest without worrying about wild animals (mostly wolves). He talks about how forests can be dangerous for him and then asks Red if she delivers up this far. Red says she usually doesn't, but tells Boingo that she was thinking about what he said earlier about the Muffin Man because she has to protect Granny's recipes from the Goody Bandit as the Big Bad Forest will be shut down if they aren't careful. Suddenly, the doors fly open and a startled Red begins to lose her footing. Scared, Boingo tries to grab Red's basket to save her, only for her to fall and land in the Big Bad Forest before encountering Wolf. Throughout the film, Boingo interacts with Granny, Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy and warns some of them about the Goody Bandit, a mysterious bandit that steals all kinds of goodies. Near the end of the film, Nicky Flippers told Granny, Wolf, Twitchy, and Kirk that the real bandit was with Red when she fell from the cable car, knew a shortcut to Granny's cottage, asked Granny for her signature at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition, and when Kirk's schnitzel truck's tires were stolen and turned into a bulldozer afterwards. The bandit is revealed to be Boingo. In Boingo's cave lair, Dolph is worried that the police may find them, but the rabbit rolls his eyes and tells him to forget about them because they have everything they need in the lair. However, Dolph also fears that Granny (whom he refers to as the "old lady") is still alive and will be back. Annoyed, Boingo reveals the reason why he is evil by saying he is done serving and answering to the Muffin Man and Granny and feeling like an outcast and that they can both take a hike. Red, who was secretly hanging onto Boingo's cable car, overhears Boingo and Dolph's conversation and realizes that Boingo was the Goody Bandit the entire time, devastating her. The rabbit makes it clear to his henchman that he will never answer to anyone again and disturbingly bursts out wailing, laughing evilly, and then crying. Calming down in a matter of seconds, Boingo proclaims his love for his job and explains to Dolph how it works, such as prioritizing, setting your goals, and writing a mission statement. When he gets to asking where to yourself in 5 years, Red comes out of hiding and answers, "How about behind bars?". Shocked at Red's sudden presence, Boingo freezes and pretends to act innocent, nervously greeting Red and telling her she "spoiled the surprise". Red tells the rabbit that he is the bandit and Boingo replies after a short pause and glance at the Evil Ski Team, "Surprise!" and fake smiles. When Red says she is going to retrieve the recipes, Boingo challenges Red to a fight. After Red calls him a bad bunny, Boingo reveals his true colors to her by saying that she is finally catching up, asking if she thought he followed her on her deliveries because he "liked" her. Furious, Red desperately tries to defeat Boingo in battle, but they are both evenly matched. Boingo gains the upper hand and defeats Red because of his long ears (which he has the ability to use as hands or to block an attack). After teasingly asking Red to go home and cry to her grandmother, Boingo orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the book, and Vincent to get the schnitzel truck (not counting Keith, who is told by Boingo to change his name to Boris instead as his name doesn't sound scary enough). Red tells Boingo he is crazy, to which Boingo sinisterly replies, "Maybe so. But I'm top of the woods now, baby!" Then he starts singing "Top of the Woods" and concludes the big finish with, "You've been hoodwinked, baby!". Under Boingo's orders, Dolph gags Red and throws her in Boingo's cable car filled with dynamite (which Boingo sinisterly calls the "Dino-Mite Express Home"). Meanwhile, Granny, Wolf, and Kirk see all of this and sneak in to save Red and capture Boingo and his henchmen (after taking on Dolph, whose clothes are taken off by the gang). However, after Wolf poses as a building inspector and has Boingo walk with him and keep discussing about building new weapons in his lair, he is defeated (but not Granny and the Woodsman). Boingo then sets the rope on fire with his ear and tells Granny that Red is "going for a ride" and that there aren't any brakes on the cable car. Then he sets the cable car off on the zip lines and cackles evilly. Immediately, Granny gets on a bike, defeats the Evil Ski Team, and runs over Boingo's head. Granny proceeds to let go of the bike and jump onto the cable car, and saves Red (who has freed herself) by having her climb up on her red hood. They then jump onto one of the zip lines, and the cable car falls off when Granny pulls the "Emergency" lever, and the cable car falls into the river and explodes. However, Boingo and the Evil Ski Team are right on their tail and Boingo shouts out to them, "End of the line, ladies!" and laughs evilly. Thinking quickly, Red and Granny both use their hoods as parachutes to lift themselves high in the air to avoid Boingo and the Evil Ski Team. being taken to prison]] Suddenly, Boingo spots the police and he and his henchmen are sent zooming into their van. Then Chief Grizzly closes the doors and tells the officers to take them to prison. Before the van drives off, Twitchy tells Boingo to "say 'Parcheesi!'" and takes his picture, stunning him with the camera flash. Boingo then bangs on the doors, screaming, "Not prison! NOT FOR A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!!!". As Red and Granny parachute down to safety, they are congratulated for catching the Goody Bandit and are rewarded by Nicky Flippers offering to have them work for him as HEA agents. In Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil Boingo is currently locked up in London Bridge Asylum in his very own cell. Red, Wolf, and Twitchy interrogate Boingo and he says in a creepy voice, "Hello, Clarice." When Red asks him who Clarice is, Boingo sees someone walking by and makes up a lie, saying that she is and greets her. After she leaves the asylum, the gang asks Boingo who the witch is, but he doesn't answer most of their questions. Having had enough of Boingo messing with them, Red tugs on Boingo's right ear, hurting him. In response, Boingo asks her if she is still mad about him trying to kill her a long time ago. Thanks to Twitchy, they find a clue in his cell. Boingo ominously tells the gang that the witch just left a few minutes ago. It is unknown what happened to Boingo and the Evil Ski Team after that event since his henchmen weren't seen (though they could have been in their own cell). Personality Boingo is very greedy, self-centered, arrogant, and knowledgeable and is an evil, ruthless, sadistic genius (though he said in the first film that he doesn't know if he would say "genius" as he was asked to join Mensa). Throughout the first film, Boingo feigned innocence, convinced the others that he is a nice, harmless animal, and did not reveal that he was the Goody Bandit and secretly hired the Evil Ski Team until near the end. He lives in his own cave lair and used to travel in his cable car (which got blown up in the first film). Boingo has a pet peeve for Keith's name because it doesn't sound threatening. Boingo has a passion for carrot crumpets, which are his favorite food. Appearance Boingo has tan fur with beige eyebrows, muzzle, and feet. He has a red underbelly and long ears that he can use as weapons. Trivia * Boingo's introduction in the second film is similar to Hannibal Lecter. * When he hops, his feet make chattering noises. Gallery Boingo fake.png|Boingo's fake innocent face Boingo granny.png|Boingo with Granny Boingo bunny.png|Boingo's evil laugh Boingo rabbit.png|Boingo challenging Red Boingo evil.png|Boingo preparing to kill Red Hoodwinked Too Hood VS Evil Boingo in London Bridge Asylum.jpg|Boingo being interrogated in London Bridge Asylum Category:Animated Villains Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Rabbits Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Foiled villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cheater Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Business Villains Category:Trickster Category:Speedster Category:Geniuses Category:Greedy Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Barbarian Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Main Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Singing Villains Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Bombers Category:Obsessed Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Terrorists Category:Hungry Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Warmonger Category:Lawful Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Killjoy Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mad Scientist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs